moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zandalar
|Row 2 title = Races: |Row 2 info = Zandalari Troll Blood Troll Naga Vulpera Tortollan Sethrak Hozen Mogu Faceless Ones Ranishu |Row 3 title = Ruler(s) |Row 3 info = King Rastakhan|Deceased}} Princess Talanji}} Loa Vorrik G'huun |Row 4 title = Major Settlements |Row 4 info = Temple of Sethraliss Necropolis |Row 5 title = Location |Row 5 info = South Seas}}Zandalar is an isle that serves as the homeland of the Zandalari Empire, who once acted as the cradle of all troll civilization. Originally a chain of mountains on Ancient Kalimdor, the Great Sundering sent the region into the South Seas. With their empire as the sole occupants of the island, they began to seek a position of influence over troll and world affairs. Come the Cataclysm, many sections of Zandalar's capital, Zuldazar, was lost to the sea. In addition, the region of Nazmir began to sink below sea level, thereby transforming the land's jungle into a swamp. While there were attempts to settle in other parts of Azeroth, their efforts were futile; the empire's strength was beginning to crumble as the civilization was beset by internal issues and in the midst of another war with the Alliance. In response, the Horde's arrival to Zandalar saw new allies for the empire, and many Horde camps have popped up on the land, setting the island up as a major site of the Blood War. =History= ---- Ancient Times Originally, trolls resided in a mountain chain along the southern edge of Kalimdor, where many wild gods (who the trolls coined "loa") dwelled. As the trolls worshipped these loa, they build settlements on the slopes of the mountains. The most powerful trolls resided upon the tops of plateaus, which was where the Zandalar tribe was located. Atop these high peaks, the trolls came to build a series of temples that eventually grew to become the city of Zuldazar. During the events of the Aqir and Troll War, the Zandalar Mountains were a target for the Old Gods' assault. The Sundering When the Well of Eternity initially imploded, deep fissures forced their way through Kalimdor and forced the land to endure a great upheaval. Though the Zandalari settlements were spared due to keen magic, the mountains they owned separated from the land of Kalimdor. Once the Sundering quieted, the Zandalari discovered that their home had turned into an island in the midst of the South Seas. Cataclysm The amassed tribes on Zuldazar were not left out from the effects of the Cataclysm, which caused the spine of the land to split in two and cause the region of Nazmir to sink beneath the waves. Although Zuldazar was damaged, it did not sink - unlike what the prophet Zul predicted. While Zul and the Golden Fleet sailed away from the land, the empire worked to rebuild. Battle For Azeroth As of late, the Horde's arrival to Zuldazar has seen an alliance form between the faction and the empire. The Zandalari, who have had to endure an array of recent blood troll attacks from Nazmir, continue to be plagued by an array of issues within the empire itself. =Geography= ---- Zandalar is a large island in the South Seas, sitting between the Maelstrom and Pandaria. It is a land mostly impacted by a tropical climate. It is separated into three distinct regions: * Zuldazar * Nazmir * Vol'dun Category:Zandalari Empire Category:Places Category:Zandalar Locations Category:Pandaria Locations